The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and/or system having redundancy cells, and/or methods associated therewith.
A consistent increase in the size of semiconductor memories has caused a gradual increase in a defective cell occurrence probability. According to the existing methods of repairing such a defective cell, when a defective cell occurrence probability increases, redundancy resources are limited due to the limitation in flexibility of a repair unit. In addition, if a group unit of redundancy cells replaced due to an increase in memory density is constant, the number of replaced redundancy cells increases, causing an increase in a chip size.